


Fade

by we_will_be_remembered



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is smol, M/M, also there is minor character death so angst?, kageyama doesn't like hinata being sad, karasuno crows protect baby crow, lots of gay relationships holla, they're super gay and dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_will_be_remembered/pseuds/we_will_be_remembered
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is a very happy person. His smile lights up every room, he makes friends easily, he enchants people with his sunny aura. But lately, he hasn't been himself. Hinata is quiet for long periods of time, he fakes his smiles, he stares at the ground with a hollow expression on his face. Kageyama Tobio finds this new behavior very disturbing, so he decides to confront his best friend and finally understand why the redhead is so down.





	

At first he couldn't believe it. Everything seemed so perfect that he could never have imagined it changing so quickly. 

 

The house is so quiet, and empty, and Shouyou feels sick every time he walks in the door.

 

His mom hasn't left her room since that day, and his father left months ago.

 

Now all Shouyou does is sit in his room and listen to music because he can't stand the sound of silence.

 

School seems to be a blur these days, every class blending together and sometimes it scares him.

 

Shouyou acts like he has it all together. As much as he can, anyway. 

 

Worrying his friends is the last thing he'd ever want to do.

 

Tobio has been giving him these looks, like he's confused.

 

Shouyou knows because Tobio gives those same looks to their math homework.

 

The entire team notices Shouyou's lack of energy, and his thinning body.

 

Shouyou knows this because they have started treating him delicately, like he's a baby bird with a broken wing.

 

It's annoying.

 

Shouyou has always been able to take care of himself, despite his tiny stature.

 

The pity is like an insult to him and he feels annoyed even though he knows his friends mean well.

 

Tobio is the worst though. He is usually so grumpy and violent and Shouyou likes him that way.

 

But now, he's mostly quiet and polite. He acts like the two of them are strangers.

 

That's the part that hurts the most, next to everything else, Tobio treating him like a stranger.

 

...

 

Shouyou leaves volleyball practice feeling sore and tired.

 

Tobio waits for him at the bike racks like he always does, but neither of them speak to each other.

 

The walk home seems longer today, perhaps because Shouyou is thinking about all the things he misses about his sister.

 

Perhaps because Tobio keeps glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, then looking away as if he wants to say something.

 

Finally, Shouyou is fed up. 

 

He stops walking abruptly and turns to the taller boy.

 

Tobio frowns at the sudden halt, but says nothing.

 

"Stop." Shouyou says, clenching the strap of his backpack tightly to stop himself from crying.

 

Tobio glares at the sudden command, furrowing his eyebrows and replying with a snarl.

 

"Stop what, dumbass?"

 

Shouyou feels an unexpected warmth in his chest at the familiar nickname.

 

"Stop looking at me. If you want to say something then say it already!" Shouyou shouts, tears coming to his amber eyes.

 

Tobio sighs heavily and rakes a hand through his hair.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Tobio asks.

 

Shouyou blinks away the tears, refusing to cry in front of his rival ever again.

 

"I'm fine." The redhead mutters, gaze falling to the cement beneath their feet.

 

"Bullshit." Kageyama shouts, startling them both.

 

Shouyou looks up at the raven with wide tear-filled eyes.

 

"Wh-what? You're such an asshole, Bakeyama!" Hinata shouts, tears finally slipping down his cheeks.

 

The small redhead wraps his arms around himself and soon he feels a dam break somewhere inside him.

 

Shouyou starts to cry for the first time since Natsu died.

 

Tobio stares in shock, watching the redhead's small body tremble as he sobs into his palm.

 

"I-I can't, Tobio! I can't do it anymore!" Shouyou stammered in between hiccups and gulps of air.

 

Kageyama's eyes widen even further and he runs to the smaller boy's side, cradling him to his chest.

 

"Breathe, Hinata. You have to breathe right now." Tobio murmurs into Shouyou's hair.

 

Shouyou surprisingly follows his team mates instructions, and take a huge gulp of air before letting it out.

 

The redhead suddenly realizes their position, blushing profusely, but he doesn't move.

 

Tobio's hot breath is puffing through Shouyou's hair and suddenly he feels lightheaded.

 

"T-Tobio? What-"

 

"Shouyou. What happened?" 

 

The question is soft and quiet, barely a whisper.

 

Hinata blankly stares into the distance, not wanting to answer.

 

Tobio grabs the redhead's shoulders and forces the smaller boy to look up at him.

 

"What happened?" he asks again, louder this time and expecting an answer.

 

Shouyou stares up into his best friend's blue eyes and his breath catches, but he refuses to start crying again.

 

"Natsu has been sick, Kageyama. She's been sick for a long time, since before I even met you."

 

Tobio feels a sense of dread rising in the pit of his stomach, and he prays to himself that what he's thinking happened didn't happen.

 

Shouyou takes a deep shuddering breath, holding his tears at bay.

 

"She died, Tobio. My baby sister is dead."

 

Kageyama doesn't know what to say. He's in shock.

 

Natsu is... gone? But, why wouldn't Shouyou say anything? 

 

"I'm.. Shou.. I'm so sorry." Tobio mutters, staring at his best friend and feeling guilty.

 

'I should have known something terrible happened. I should have asked, or tried to help.'

 

Shouyou simply shrugs his shoulders and walks back over to his bike, picking it up and starting to walk in the direction of his house.

 

Tobio feels an urge to stop him, to say something, anything to make Shouyou stop being so sad.

 

"Do you want to come over to my house, Hinata?" 

 

Shouyou pauses his walking, feeling his heart rise in his chest.

 

Just the thought of not having to go home to that empty, silent house makes the redhead sigh in relief.

 

"Please. You shouldn't be alone right now." Tobio says, slightly quieter and more sincere than he's ever been with anyone.

 

Hinata clenches his fists and spins around, eyes meeting Kageyama's for the first time all day.

 

"Okay. Only if you're alright with it." he says, feeling immense relief at the thought of being with Tobio all day instead of alone.

 

Tobio nods and motions for Hinata to follow him.

 

Shouyou smiles softly, for the first time in months.

 

...

 

When they arrive at the Kageyama household, it's a little past 5 in the afternoon.

 

Shouyou follows Tobio inside after the taller boy unlocks the door.

 

"Uwaahh, your house is nice Kageyama!" Hinata says, staring at the big and fancy house.

 

"My parents' house. I own nothing." The raven says, walking into the kitchen to find a snack.

 

"Ah, right.." Hinata mutters, blindly following his teammate into the large kitchen.

 

"Are you hungry?" Kageyama asks from behind the refrigerator door.

 

Hinata freezes, eyes widening at the question.

 

"Ah, um, not really." 

 

Tobio looks back at the redhead with a disbelieving expression.

 

"What do you mean? You're always hungry, like a little kid." 

 

Hinata pouts petulantly. "I'm just not, okay!" he says grumpily.

 

"Whatever." Kageyama mutters as he grabs a milk box out and sticks the straw in.

 

The silence of the room becomes apparent when Hinata clears his throat awkwardly.

 

Tobio glances down at the redhead and observes him for the first time in a while.

 

He looks awfully thin, even smaller then he was when they met in middle school.

 

His eyes are red and bloodshot from crying, and his arms are still wrapped around his body like he's cold or something.

 

"Hey, you need to eat something. What do you want for dinner?" Kageyama asks, walking over to the fridge again.

 

Shouyou makes an indignant squawk and stands from his chair. 

 

"I'm not hungry." The smaller boy whines, stumbling over to where Tobio is standing.

 

Kageyama slams the refrigerator closed and turns to Shouyou, a stern expression on his face.

 

"Shouyou, when was the last time you ate?" 

 

The reply he gets is silence.

 

Feeling very disappointed, Kageyama places a hand gently on top of Shouyou's head, fingers entwining in his red curls.

 

Shouyou pouts at the tile floor, refusing to make eye contact.

 

"You have to eat, dumbass. What if you pass out during practice or something?!" Tobio suddenly shouts, feeling angry.

 

Shouyou glares hard at the floor and replies with a sharp voice, "How come?! Natsu wasn't able to eat for weeks before she died!"

 

Tobio inhales sharply at the mention of Natsu.

 

"Hinata, starving yourself isn't going to help anything. It will only make others worry for you." Kageyama says softly.

 

Shouyou grits his teeth and feels a lump in his throat.

 

"Where's the bathroom?" he asks suddenly.

 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow, but points to the room just outside the kitchen.

 

Shouyou brushes Tobio's hand off his shoulder and leaves.

 

The bathroom door slams shut, making the raven wince.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
